


next time

by socorro



Series: year by year [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Abe, Omega Mihashi, Omega/Omega Relationship, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socorro/pseuds/socorro
Summary: Abe leans his elbow against the table and runs a hand over his face, breathing harshly into his palm.“T-Taka?!”He hides his face, seems embarrassed. He dips lower over the table and trembles a few more times. Mihashi scoots his chair closer and presses his hand against the back of Abe’s neck. His skin is warm and tacky with old sweat. The air wafts withsweet, sweet, sweet.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Series: year by year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	next time

**Author's Note:**

> the pwp sequel to _the only time_ that no one asked for

“Look!”

Abe cranes his neck in Mihashi’s direction and Mihashi strikes a pose.

“Where’d you get that,” Abe asks and drags his eyes all across Mihashi’s body. Mihashi squirms pleasantly at the attention. “It was- in the closet! There’s one for you too.”

Abe makes a face like the thought of putting clothes on was the worst thing in the world. He looks at Mihashi for a few more seconds before going back to his phone. Mihashi tries not to be too disappointed as he makes his way over.

“Who’s that?” Mihashi asks, hearing the bright notification sound of an incoming message.

“My mom.”

Mihashi jumps onto the bed and giggles when it jostles Abe. He climbs over Abe’s lap and shifts around until he can feel the omega’s cock settle nicely under the curve of his ass. He listens to the chimes of a few back and forth messages and wonders if Abe will feel like fucking him at all during his heat. It’s been a while since Abe fucked him, and they didn’t have a lot of time to be together like that before they had to part ways. 

“Can I take a picture?”

Mihashi blinks back into focus. Abe’s looking over his phone and his gaze is dark and heavy. But it’s always kinda like that so Mihashi’s not sure if it means anything special. He pulls his messy robe together. “L-like this?”

“Not for _my mom_ , for me!”

“Oh,” he says and Abe reaches up to yank his robe until the front is gaping open all the way down to his belly button. The bottom is already stretched wide with the way Mihashi is straddled but Abe pushes the fabric around until his legs are exposed all the way up towards the crook of his hips. His crotch is barely covered now and he thinks it probably looks really raunchy. Mihashi makes a few faintly embarrassed noises but let's Abe arrange him the way he wants. Abe takes the first photo with his left hand pressed against Mihashi’s abs. The second photo has his fingertips just brushing the bend of his hips.

Mihashi sits very still. Abe’s hand is big and warm, not as rough as Mihashi’s but covered in calluses just like him. He can feel them clearly like this, pressed against the soft skin of his inner thighs.

He fixes his face into something he hopes looks hot. Abe snorts behind his phone so Mihashi frowns. The next photo goes off with a bright flash.

“Bwuh!”

“Oops,” he says drily and turns the phone around so Mihashi can look at the picture he took. Mihashi has to blink bright spots away from his eyes before he can focus.

“You look nice,” Abe says, swiping to the previous one where Mihashi doesn’t look quite as dumb. “I like that color.”

“From. From before. Did you keep...?”

Abe raises an eyebrow and seems to have to think for a second before he figures out what Mihashi is talking about. “You told me to delete them.”

Mihashi pouts. They’d started trading pictures early on. Mihashi had been so needy during those first few months apart. He remembers with some embarrassment how he used to cry after calls that always felt too short.

“Should I delete this one too,” Abe asks, waving the demure photo lit up on his screen.

Mihashi shyly neatens the front of his robe and shakes his head. “D-don’t show anyone…”

Abe rolls his eyes and drops his phone to the side with a dull thump. He tugs at the collar that Mihashi just tightened to run his hands up his torso. His thumb catches on his nipple and Mihashi sucks in a breath that sounds way too loud over the soft buzz of the air conditioner. Abe’s responding hum is low and pleased. His fingers skim higher. They dance across his collarbones and hook around his neck to pull. Mihashi bends down and pushes his nose against Abe’s with every inch of affection he can. Abe’s grip grows tight as he nuzzles back. The gesture ignites something warm and shivery in his belly and Mihashi chokes back the purr he can feel building.

“Who would I even show?” Abe asks softly. His lips drag in a gentle tease, breath warm against his cheek.

“I d-don’t know…” Mihashi stammers. He can’t think anymore, doesn’t recognize anything beyond the heady press of skin. Abe’s scent is edging sharper and sweeter by the second. But he’s still so calm. It’s not what Mihashi had expected.

He’s distracted with the feeling of Abe’s fingers brushing through the hairs on the back of his neck, Abe’s lips so close to his own, Abe’s cock filled out beneath him. Mihashi shifts to press more of his weight against it, eyes fluttering closed at the surprisingly nice way the silky robe slides across his skin.  
“Maybe,” Abe continues, and his voice has dipped lower, making the shivery feeling twist tighter. “I’ll take more like the one from last month,” he pulls at Mihashi’s waist tie until the robe falls open completely. “You’d have to take this off.”

Mihashi blushes and squirms against Abe’s cock, breath hitching when Abe arches his hips up. He grips the sheets on either side of Abe’s head.

“Should’ve saved- the other one...”

“You said delete it.”

“W-Well! You should’ve--” The rest of his words are smothered by Abe’s lips. Mihashi kisses back as hard as he can but Abe pulls back, planting a tender trail across his jaw instead. Mihashi whines his impatience but Abe takes his time, keeps him still by the hand on his neck. It feels like ages until their mouths are pressed together again and Abe always goes so slow, the pause between each kiss agonizing, building up so hot that Mihashi thinks he might burn.

He licks into Abe’s mouth when the omega pants out a short breath and finally Abe allows them to spill into something more urgent. Abe’s hand tangles in his hair and his grip brings little pinpricks of pleasure. He wordlessly tugs at Mihashi’s robe so Mihashi yanks off the silky fabric and lowers himself until they’re pressed together completely. “Yea,” Abe purrs and runs his hands all up and down Mihashi’s body. Abe spreads his legs to give Mihashi room to slot between them, cocks lined up neatly.

Like this Mihashi can really feel the difference in Abe’s body. New muscles and definition from months of hard practices. He buries his head in Abe’s neck, right where the scent is strongest. It’s sweet and cloying in a way it usually isn’t. Mihashi’s head gets all light and fizzy when he inhales.

He presses firm kisses there because Abe likes that, and whines when it makes the omega tremble. Mihashi swipes his tongue over the swollen gland and let’s Abe’s scent waft over him.

“You smell so good,” Mihashi groans as he dips lower to suck at the pulse racing under his lips, exploring the strong veins of his neck. Sometimes Mihashi feels frozen with how lucky he is- can hardly bring himself to touch the omega because it all feels like too much. He’s thankful every time Abe moans, is overwhelmed when he pushes their erections together in a slow grind. He wants to make Abe feel good. Can’t think of anything better than making his omega feel good.

“ _Takaya_ ,” the name falls embarrassingly needy from his lips. He arranges kisses down sharp collarbones and a strong chest. Abe’s breath hitches when he licks at a dusky nipple and he pushes his chest out in a way that makes Mihashi linger. He mouths along firm abs, admiring the strength as they tense and bunch underneath him. “Oh, you’re so...”

“I’m what,” Abe prompts quickly. Abe’s gaze is half-lidded and heavy when he glances down.  
There’s a flush creeping up his neck and jaw. Mihashi’s gut pulls tight like violin strings as he lets his fingers pet lightly along Abe’s tummy. He’s got all those muscles and really strong thighs. Mihashi can hardly grow body hair but Abe has so much of it, all across his arms and legs, on his chest and a thick trail down to his groin.

“So pretty,” Mihashi manages through a tight throat. He dips lower, feeling the omega’s powerful thighs shift beneath his fingers. He gets distracted running his hands across firm muscle, scratching gently at coarse hair over heated skin. Mesmerized by the way Abe tenses and breathes when his fingers inch closer to the soft skin of his inner thigh. He leans forward to bite. Abe’s leg jerks and his cock drools.

“So pretty,” Mihashi mouths over red teeth marks, “Taka’s so pretty and strong.”

Abe gives a shocked sort of laugh that Mihashi thinks is really, really cute. He snakes an arm between Abe’s back and the mattress to drag him closer. Wants them pressed together until there’s no space between them. He makes a really pathetic whimper and plasters himself against the omega. God, he loves him. He loves him. 

“Hey,” Abe says. Mihashi tilts his head to nose at Abe’s wrist. The scent isn't as strong here but it’s still good.

“One of us has to focus here, baby.”

Mihashi whines and bonks their heads together. “I _like_ when you call me that.”

“I know,” Abe says with a hint of amusement and for a moment Mihashi can’t help but stare at the curl of his lips, red and swollen from abuse. Abe yanks on Mihashi’s hair and shakes him a little. Mihashi makes a tight noise in his throat. “Focus. I won’t be able to soon.”

“Okay. Yea, I’ll- take care of you,” he promises gently, face burning. Abe huffs out a breath. Mihashi reaches down to rub over Abe’s crotch and feels the way he pushes up into his palm. His cock is hot and messy with precome. It’s thick but shorter than Mihashi and fits really nicely in his hand. He can cover most of it when he closes his fist with just the pretty tip peeking out from the top. The foreskin is still kind of new and fun to play with so he rolls it over the wet head and presses his thumb against a spot that makes Abe’s stomach go all tight underneath him.

Mihashi moves down to play with Abe’s balls, sighing at the satisfying weight of them in his palm. Lower, where his fingers slip against warm slick. Mihashi slides his fingers through the moisture, pressing against the omega’s sopping hole.

Abe sucks in a sharp breath and rolls his hips into Mihashi’s touch. A new gush of wet covers his fingers.

“Please,” Abe bursts with an abruptness that shocks Mihashi. He pushes in with two fingers and Abe lets him in so perfect and easy.

There’s a soft gasp. Slick leaks from the corner of his hole as he’s stretched open and Mihashi thinks his head might burst from how warm and wet he is inside, so tight around his fingers. Sweet heatscent is filling the air and Mihashi can smell his own scent rising to meet it. Mihashi crooks his fingers until he finds the spot that makes Abe arch and shake. Abe makes a desperate sound and slings an arm across his face.

“No,” Mihashi protests. He pulls Abe's arm away and Abe groans but lets it drop without a fight.

Mihashi makes dumb sex faces and stupid noises but Abe’s faces are nice. He doesn’t drool or whine really high like Mihashi does. His noises are low and soft and vibrate really nicely every time he makes them. He does cry sometimes. He thinks Abe might cry a lot this time, with the desperate way his brows are dipped together and the frantic pace of his breath. 

“You look so good, Takaya.” And that makes Abe’s brows tilt more dangerously. Abe’s gaze snaps heavy-lidded to his, pupils blown wide and dark. His next exhale shakes out of him with a deep moan and he arches his back. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

“ _Fuck_ , Ren,” Abe’s grip goes tight suddenly, nails digging into Mihashi’s back. Mihashi winces against the sting in the same moment that he notices the overwhelming spike of Abe’s scent. It sends a shock of arousal through Mihashi’s body.

“T-Takaya?” Abe’s face has gone all pinched and tight like he doesn’t feel good at all anymore.

“Are- are you okay,” Mihashi asks in concern. “Does it hurt?” That’s what he remembers most from his own heat. How much it hurt. The ache that ran throughout his whole body and never went away no matter how much he touched himself.

The omega groans and a fresh wave of sweet fills the air. Mihashi gasps as the smell packs his lungs. It coats his tongue and burns his nose all the way down.

“Fuck,” Abe sobs and shoves Mihashi away until there’s just enough space for him to roll onto his knees. Slick trails sluggishly down his ass and thighs, dripping onto the sheets below. Abe reaches back with a plea in the grip of his hand so Mihashi pushes the head of his cock against the omega’s flushed hole and sinks in with one short thrust.

“Nnm!” Mihashi bites harshly on his lip and bends at the tight heat. 

Abe lights up with more sounds as Mihashi fucks into him. The arch of his back is so pretty and Mihashi splays his fingers in admiration, drags his hands down the bumps of his ribs until he settles on firm hips. He can see the way he’s got his face pressed into his elbow, fist bunched tight in the sheets.

He drags Abe onto his cock the way he’s seen them do on videos and moans at how his butt squishes against his pelvis.

“Feel _so good_ ,” Mihashi smothers against the damp skin of Abe’s shoulders. He inhales the sharp, sweet scent, snaps his hips and imagines the omega grinding his sticky cock against the mattress. “Is it better?”

Abe nods against the sheets, rolling perfectly into the snap of Mihashi’s hips. He loses breath to how Abe clenches around him. Lays down kisses when Abe tilts his head. His mouth is soft and open, brows arched over dimly slit eyes.

A few more moments and Abe starts mumbling a chorus of _please please yes_ unlike anything Mihashi’s ever heard. It’s loud and usually that would be a problem but today it only turns him hotter, determined to squeeze as many sounds from the omega as he can. There’s fire licking across his skin. A core of heat swells in his gut.

“M’close,” Mihashi whines. Abe twists a hand into Mihashi’s hair and pulls.

“In me, in me, _god, Ren_.” 

***

“Wow,” Mihashi breathes. He clicks the button again and a deep thudding pattern starts up. He does this two more times before Abe slaps his hand away, changing it to one that sounds like a constant thrum of vibrations. His leg jerks and his chest heaves with a few frantic breaths before he’s spilling over his fist. It looks so intense that Mihashi can feel his own sore cock jump.

Mihashi crawls closer and presses into Abe’s arms. Abe clings to him tightly and his sounds, for once, have arched into higher breathy whines.

“Should I turn it off?”

Abe shakes his head.

“Are you okay? Does it still feel good?”

Abe grips him tighter and thrashes a little. Mihashi’s so startled that he jerks away.

“Sorry,” Abe gasps and turns his face into the sheets, mumbling a few curses under his breath.  
Mihashi moves closer again and soothes a hand up his strong back and kisses his open mouth as Abe’s breath gradually picks up speed. His dick is still hard, balls drawn tight but it takes him a while to come again. A few minutes pass and Abe is sliding into something fraught.

Mihashi reaches around to grab the slippery base of the vibrator. Abe hitches his leg over Mihashi’s hip and shoves their tired cocks together and buries his head into Mihashi’s shoulder as Mihashi fucks the toy into him.

He’s quiet this time, teeth in Mihashi’s skin when he dribbles sticky onto Mihashi’s belly and shudders through the last of it.

He watches, after, as Abe drifts off to sleep, face going slack and eyebrows losing some of their severity.

***

“Is that food?”

Mihashi startles and drops his muffin. It lands on the carpet with a dull thud. Mihashi looks mournfully down at it while Abe stretches on the bed.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” he yawns. Mihashi keeps looking but Abe doesn’t get up. The sheets have slipped low on his hips and the omega kicks them lower to grab at his half hard cock. Weak morning sunlight filters through the sheer hotel windows, painting Abe pretty.

“H-how do you feel?” Mihashi asks, watching as Abe tugs lazily at his length.

“Good,” Abe responds automatically, hand working slowly. Then he sighs and closes his eyes again and seemingly falls back to sleep.

Mihashi picks up his muffin and breaks off the part that touched the floor, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth. He turns back to the thick reading packet he has for his writing class but can concentrate even less than before, gaze drifting back to Abe every other sentence. The room is wrapped up in the smell of sex and heat, tugging Mihashi’s mind far away from the printed words.

Abe wakes up again twenty minutes later, sitting up and squinting in Mihashi’s direction.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” Abe greets, and then stumbles away to the bathroom.

He comes back wrapped in a blanket. Mihashi thinks he’s seen it in his room a few times. Or maybe thrown over the old sofa at his parent’s house.

“Do you feel better?”

Abe joins him at the table and mumbles from his cocoon, “Think it’ll be worse today.”

His hair is messy, voice low and raspy in a way Mihashi has missed hearing in person. He remembers how Abe would always shake him awake during sleepovers or training camps with his nice sleepy voice and Mihashi had liked it even then. Now sometimes their morning practices line up and he gets to hear Abe’s sleepy voice but it’s not the same over the phone.

Abe cracks open a water bottle and drinks half of it in one go.

Mihashi pushes the food his way and Abe picks over it mechanically. “What’re you reading?”

They talk quietly about classes and their teams and new friends. Abe drinks the rest of his water but is still picking over his food when he suddenly drops it and goes stiff. One hand flies to the table as he groans and shakes. Mihashi nearly chokes on his drink.

Abe leans his elbow against the table and runs a hand over his face, breathing harshly into his palm.

“T-Taka?!”

He hides his face, seems embarrassed. He dips lower over the table and trembles a few more times. Mihashi scoots his chair closer and presses his hand against the back of Abe’s neck. His skin is warm and tacky with old sweat. The air wafts with _sweet, sweet, sweet_.

“You can finish eating,” Abe says.

“No, I--” Mihashi puts his food down and pushes his homework away. “I’m sorry. Let me--”

Mihashi helps him from the chair and guides him back to the bed. He strips off his clothes and helps Abe out of his sweats and presses him into the mattress. Abe whines and Mihashi tilts them into a hard kiss. New stubble rubs rough against Mihashi’s skin and Mihashi loves how that feels. He slips his hand down the crease of Abe’s ass and shoves two fingers inside, crooking them towards his prostate. Immediately some of the tension in Abe’s body bleeds away. 

“B-better?”

He pushes in a third finger. Abe gasps and his next moan comes out wet. He leans down and kisses away the dampness on Abe’s cheek. Abe’s hand darts out to hold him there so Mihashi kisses as much of him as he can, across his temple and cheeks and down to his jaw.

“Takaya, you’re shaking.”

“I can’t _think_ ,” Abe gasps. Mihashi lets out a purr, body naturally trying to comfort.

“Is it always this bad?”

Abe jerks his head in a nod. Mihashi doesn’t get how he can stand it. He never made it seem like a big deal when he talked about his heats but this seems way too scary with how intense everything is. It makes Mihashi nervous, because the suppressants he’s on can hold his heat off for a long time, but he’ll need to have one eventually and the trade off he’s made means the few he’ll have in life will be worse.

“More - Ren - I need--”

Mihashi shakes himself back into focus to teeth settle on his neck. Abe pants loudly, clutching at the arm wrapped firmly around his torso in hot anticipation. Mihahi had claimed him once already, over the summer before they both left for school, and it was the best thing Mihashi had ever felt. It doesn’t last the way an alpha’s bite does and it’s so unfair that it still makes Mihashi sting. Abe is his. His partner, his mate.

“Can I…?”

“Yea, yea _yea_.”

Abe’s whole body jerks when Mihashi bites down. His cry echoes through the room and he writhes as Mihashi’s teeth sink deeper, not entirely gentle as he works his claim. Mihashi’s arm tightens, holding Abe secure as he comes, gasping and untouched.

The thrumming satisfaction that floods Mihashi tramples in time with his racing heart. He buries his fingers deep and milks Abe’s orgasm until he’s shuddering through aftershocks.

Mihashi snaps photos of flushed skin and a bruising mark. Abe indulges him until his next wave drives them back together an hour later.

***

“You’re staring again.”

“Huh?” Mihashi tears his gaze away from the bruise on Abe’s neck. Abe’s looking at him with a sort of half smile. He looks a lot more lucid now, on the second night of his heat.

Abe rolls them over so that Mihashi’s pinned on his back. Abe’s hands settle around his sides and Mihashi jolts. He darts his hands down to Abe’s wrists nervously. “D-don’t.”

“Hm?” Abe says and then digs his fingers in. Mihashi squeaks and lets out an embarrassingly loud noise.

“St-sto-stop! _Takaya_!”

Mihashi tries to knock him off but Abe’s too heavy and good at holding him down.

“Y-you’re. A bully!”

Abe just smirks down at him like a huge jerk. He rolls his hips against Mihashi’s erection. Mihashi squeezes his eyes together and groans. 

“Am I still a bully?”

“Y-yes,” Mihashi moans. He can feel where Abe’s slick is dripping sluggishly from his hole. He could probably slip right in like this. He’s thought about them fucking like this a lot, with Abe on top and riding. He thinks Abe would be good at it with how strong his legs are. His dick twitches in anticipation. “A-are you gonna--?”

Abe hums. His gaze has lost some of it’s focus, going all fuzzy and hazy like earlier. His scent is dipping sweet again, though not as strong as before. “What?”

He gives another roll of his hips. Smooth and powerful, confident in a way that’s kind of new has Mihashi flayed open. “Like this?”

“Yea,” Mihashi breathes. “If-- you want.”

Abe reaches behind him to guide Mihashi’s cock towards his hole and it all happens way too fast. He rubs it against his entrance, tip snagging on the rim to tease them both until they line up. Mihashi slips in like it’s nothing. Abe’s mouth pops open as he sinks down, brows scrunching. Mihashi grips his hips tightly.

“God, that’s deep,” Abe curses, head falling back.

“H-how. Should I-”

Abe cuts him a look. “You always ask me stuff like that. I’ve never done this either, you know.”

“R-right,” Mihashi says. The view has Mihashi breathless. Abe’s thighs are corded with thick muscle, the tip of his dick just managing to slap against Mihashi’s tummy as he finds his way to a steady pace.

One of his hands reach for Mihashi’s, tangling their fingers together as he drops all the way down onto Mihashi’s dick. Mihashi squeezes their hands together and grinds his hips up into the perfect, wet heat. “Ah, you’re so tight, you feel s-so good.”

Color creeps up Abe’s jaw.

Abe makes a lot of low moaning sounds as he rocks. He sits up, one hand reaching back to grip Mihashi’s knee and that seems to do something for him because he gets noisier. Mihashi can see his cock dripping. His rhythm settles into a greedy tempo. And even if they’ve never fucked in this position, he’s still so good at it, body moving with purpose. Mihashi wants to take a picture of this too. He wants to freeze the image in his mind and hold it precious.

“Legs are sore,” Abe gasps.

So Mihashi helps hold most of his weight up and it’s a strain but it’s worth it for the sound that wrenches out of the omega. He plants his feet and finds the right angle to fuck in harder. Abe stills and lets Mihashi pound into him.

“Yea - _ah ah_ \- like that. _Fuck!_ Keep me full.”

It’s enough to push Mihashi over the edge, burning sore with effort, babbling soft praise as Abe follows him seconds after.

Mihashi rolls them over and Abe’s arms cage around his shoulders. His heels dig into the back of Mihashi’s thighs, keeping him buried deep as he finishes. Mihashi mouths at the purpling bite until the last of his shivers fade away.

“Ugh,” Abe groans when Mihashi pulls out. He laughs even as he stares with open reverence at the slick and come dripping from Abe’s puffy hole.

Mihashi swipes at the mess and stuffs it back inside. Abe jolts with a sharp noise.

“T-too much?”

He shakes his head and arches leisurely into Mihashi’s touch. 

***

Abe showers first, scrubs off the layers of sweat and grime. He sinks into the massive bathtub and watches Mihashi clean up, hot water turning his skin pink. 

“Have you tried one of these?” Mihashi asks after he’s done and still wet and naked. He’s holding up a bright pink heart shaped bath bomb that he found with the other toiletries.

Abe makes a face, “No.”

Mihashi leans against the tub and lowers the bath bomb in, making fascinated noises as it erupts and fizzles into color. They both watch until the last bit of it crumbles away in his palm. Mihashi swirls his hand through the water.

“You gonna join me?” Abe finally asks.

“Can I?”

Instead of answering, Abe scoots forward for Mihashi to slip in behind him. Mihashi sighs as he sinks into the hot water, squirming until he’s settled comfortably. Abe props his arms indulgently on Mihashi’s knees where they rest on either side of Abe’s. He leans his weight back until Mihashi’s chest is pressed firmly against his back. Mihashi makes a soft sound and gently brings his hands up to rest against Abe’s sides.

Abe hums and let’s Mihashi touch. His hands slide slippery against Abe’s skin, fingers mapping a slow circuit across his shoulders and down his biceps, across his chest and stomach, lingering on his thighs and back. His mouth settles against the crook of Abe’s neck.

Warmth floods syrupy thick through Mihashi, leaving him buzzing with contentment. Underneath the rose scented soap is all Abe, bright citrus and fresh grass and clean skin. He can see Abe’s cock thicken between his legs.

Abe takes Mihashi’s hand and slides it to his groin. He listens to the way his breath hitches when Mihashi presses down with his palm.

“Still more?” Mihashi asks in wonder.

“Just a little,” Abe sighs, voice edged with exhaustion.

“Are you sure,” Mihashi asks lowly and squeezes Abe’s hard length. 

“Feels good,” Abe insists as he spreads his legs wider. Mihashi wraps his fingers around him more firmly and gives a few slow strokes. Abe keeps his hand touched lightly against Mihashi’s arm, feeling the way the muscles there tense as he moves.

“Faster.”

Mihashi pumps him faster. He looks down and watches the movement of his fingers through oily pink swirls. The visual sends sparks of desire through him, and part of Mihashi is amazed that he still has the energy.

Abe tilts his neck to give more room for the omega to lick across his skin. Mihashi hums, soft and encouraging. His other arm wraps around Abe’s torso, thumb settling to tease Abe’s nipple into a stiff peak. Mihashi pinches it harshly between his fingers and feels the way his dick leaks at the sharp shock of pleasure.

“Mm,” Abe breathes, rutting into Mihashi’s touch. Some water sloshes onto the floor. He grips Mihashi’s knee tightly and labored breathing fills the room, bouncing loudly off the tiled walls.

He comes with his head arched against Mihashi’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and stomach jumping. 

Mihashi thinks he looks beautiful. 

Together they climb out of the tub. Mihashi has to help Abe because his legs are sort of wobbly. He blushes at the bruising clear on Abe’s hips and littering of marks on his neck. 

“I’m going to sleep a little before checkout.”

“Okay,” Mihashi says. 

Abe’s wrapped up in his blanket and snoring as Mihashi cleans and packs their stuff. When he’s done he sets an alarm on his phone and curls up with Abe on the bed, sleep before he knows it. 

***

“Wait!”

Abe looks back with an arched eyebrow. He somehow looks super put together, bite mark hidden by a large plaster and the tall collar of his shirt. They’re both slathered in scent neutralizers, and he can hardly smell the last inch of Abe’s heat.

“Did you forget something?”

“N-no,” Mihashi stammers. “I just-”

Abe tilts his head. “Hm?”

“I miss you,” Mihashi blurts dumbly. Abe’s responding smile is so fond that Mihashi can feel a ball of emotion catch in his throat. He’s in a _good_ mood, and that at least makes Mihashi’s heart swell.

“M’right here.”

“No, I m-miss you all the time.”

Abe reaches for him, eyes softening. “Baby.”

Mihashi’s face crumples further and he swipes at wet eyes. “I really like when you call me that.”

“I know,” Abe huffs. “You say that each time.”

Abe knocks his arms away and wipes at his tears. He cups Mihashi’s damp cheeks and leans in with the sweetest kiss ever. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He lets Abe hug him strong until he’s able to fight back the rest of his tears. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to be away from Abe again after this. Right now he can’t think of anything more terrible. 

They stay like that until well past checkout.

**Author's Note:**

> the inauguration has me in a rare and fantastic mood. there's a lot of work ahead but things will get better. hope everyone's staying safe and healthy!
> 
> follow me on tumblr at socorro-me.tumblr.com for my fandom musings


End file.
